


Poker Face

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: S05e05 Ghost In The Machine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Poker Face

Rodney didn’t want to die by drowning; it was fairly high on his ‘Really Crappy Ways to Die’ list.

Woolsey looked less than resolute, but who knew that he had it in him to call the Replicators’ bluff at all? Rodney certainly hadn’t. Apparently, neither had the Replicators. Luckily for Rodney, they couldn’t read facial expressions, either.

Rodney knew there were several _other_ horrible deaths he could die at the Replicators’ hands, but he felt more secure with Ronon watching his back than Woolsey. Even so, he’d have to talk to Sheppard about letting Woolsey into their weekly poker game.


End file.
